Secret Diary of a Serial Killer Valet
by klswhite
Summary: My take on who John Bates really is. If you don't like it, don't read it. I don't own them. If I did the story line would be much more consistent. This is not a love story so if you are looking for one, look elsewhere.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**This story was born because of a tongue in cheek post on Tumblr. It was my theory on how John Bates actually killed Mr. Green and got away with. I honestly meant it as a joke. Then a few people got their knickers in a twist and I realized I wanted to tell this story. If you don't like it, don't read it. This is not a love story unless you think 50 Shades of Grey is a healthy love story.**

He'd made the long trek from the train station to the house slowly. It wouldn't do for anyone watching to see him walking normally, small villages such as this one were too gossipy. He didn't need the cane but found it made people less suspecting of him, they trusted him more.

Staring at the house he stifled a feeling of rage. It wasn't fair Robert had all of this just by fluke of birth while he scraped and scrounged for scraps. Even this job was largesse from Robert. He could only hope Robert wasn't still the hopeless fop he'd been during the war. Beyond a steady, if somewhat measly salary, this house had things he could easily purloin to augment his salary. If anyone ever suspected him, he would simply blame another, use his relationship with Robert to cast suspicion elsewhere. He smiled maliciously, yes, this would work nicely.

Continuing his slow walk to the house, he made his way to the servant's entrance. He knocked on the door and waited. He knocked a second time and waited again. Feeling his anger build he pushed the door open and entered the house. Finding no one about, he walked down the steps quickly. Just at the bottom he heard footsteps and struggled to get his cane back in place and strike a pose of casual nonchalance.

After the encounter with the hatchet faced woman, he had been pleased to be led to his room by the young maid. She'd smiled up at him shyly trying to assure him the rest of the staff was quite nice and he would get along well here. He'd used all of his charm on her, knowing she was innocent enough to be susceptible to it. The hatchet faced woman was not, she would need to be watched.

In his room he looked around, clearly Robert wasn't wasting any money making sure his servants were comfortable. Still, it was free and he should be able to make a nice side living. His mind wandered to the blonde slip of a thing who had shown him to his room. Innocence had always been is weakness. Vera had known it, had exploited it when they were still together.

Cursing under his breath at the mere thought of Vera. She'd been a mistake almost from the first moment he'd been with her. He'd thought having a woman who shared his particular proclivities would help keep his baser instincts at bay. And for a while it had, then he'd gone to war and his need for violence and domination had escalated. The fact that Vera liked it turned him off. The rougher he got with her the more she wanted.

But it wasn't what he wanted. He wanted someone who was afraid of him, who cowered at his inclinations. Vera had soon figured it out and started procuring him innocent young girls. She lured them to him, promised to protect them from whomever was after them in their lives, little did they know she was bringing them to a place which was ten times worse.

He smiled down at the cane. It had been her idea. Told him his size made him scary to young girls. But people trusted a cripple, gave them extra care. By the time the young girls realized he was a predator, it was too late. If they left, they were ruined. Vera made sure they understood she would accuse them of seducing her crippled husband. They had no choice to take what he dished out, all while Vera watched.

The first girl ran away one night while he was engaged with Vera, rewarding her for her gift to him. It had taken Vera a fortnight to procure another one. Like the other one, she had been tiny and blonde. He'd asked her about it. She'd laughed and said she was the only brunette in his life. He should have sensed the trouble then. But he'd pushed it aside in favor of reeling in the tiny girl.

There had been six girls in all. They moved after each one, shifting from one seedy tenement to the next. To his knowledge, they had never been suspected of the disappearances. Who really noticed when lost little girls permanently disappeared?

Thinking again of the young maid who had shown him to his room he smiled. She was just his type, the type Vera had created in him. He wondered if he could gain her trust, make her fall in love with him. He liked when they fell in love. It was easier to push them into what he liked. He inhaled deeply, imagining he could still smell her in the room. A sharp knock pulled him from his thoughts. Taking care to rely on the cane he opened the door to the creepy young man whose job he was taking.

**Before the Banna fans try to hunt me down, remember this is my version of the story. I have the utmost respect for the actors. My issue is with Julian Fellowes and his horribly uneven character development.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The side to side motion of the train relaxed him, letting his mind run. It had been an eventful few weeks. All of his cunning had been challenged and he had come out the better for it. O'Brien and Barrow had tried their best to get rid of him.

She had used her influence over Lady Grantham to whisper words of his inadequacies to Lord Grantham. It had almost worked. If he hadn't known how to manipulate Robert so well it might have done. But you don't spend time in a war side by side with a man without learning how to twist him to your needs.

Robert had never known it was happening. He'd thought his old friend was being gracious, noble even. Accepting the news he was to be let go with dignity. Oh he'd dropped hints he wouldn't be able to obtain another job due to his affliction but in the end he'd simply accepted the Lord's dictum.

He laughed to himself when he remembered Robert running after him, stopping the car. It had taken longer than he'd expected but it was funnier for it. What Robert hadn't know was the small fortune of baubles in his bag. Thirty days pay was one thing but in his bag was at least several years worth of salary. They were gone now, of course. Pawned in the city on the trip Robert brought him along.

It had been an unexpected pleasure when Robert said he needed to go to London for a meeting. He could have slipped into the city on his half day but this way no one would ever question his presence. Pawning items in the surrounding cities was too dangerous and could end him back in prison. In London, he knew people. Those people could make sure the items were never traced back to him. And, on the off chance they were, he would have Robert as his alibi as to why he was in the city.

O'Brien and Barrow returned to his mind. He'd need to do something about them. Barrow had lost some of his influence when Robert had so publicly kept him. That gesture would make the stuffy butler fall in line. Carson worshipped the family and whatever they loved, he loved. As long as he wasn't overtly out of line the butler would leave him be. Still, it wouldn't hurt to figure out a way to make Mr. Carson indebted to him.

O'Brien was a bigger problem. The lady of the house adored her and he had no way to get to her ladyship. Cora mostly avoided the male servants, except for Carson. He thought briefly to the housekeeper, she didn't really seem to trust him. She respected his work but there was still a hesitancy. If he could get her on his side he would feel more secure.

The young blonde, she might be the key. The housekeeper was especially fond of Anna. He was too, although for entirely different reasons. She haunted him, came to his dreams each night. He imagined what it would be like to touch her, mark her skin, restrain her, do what he wanted to her. The urge had been so strong he'd found a woman who resembled her while he was in London. It had cost him a pretty penny but at least it had calmed his urges. At the end, she'd threatened to report him. A few quietly whispered words as to what he would do to her if she did had shut her up.

Anna was on his side. He could see in the way she looked at him she was falling in love. He hadn't really even tried, a few kind words, here or there. Standing up to O'Brien and Barrow. Of course, that last bit had ingratiated him to more than a few members of the downstairs staff.

He laughed to himself, perhaps he should do nothing about the two of them. With them skulking about no one cast a second glance to him. They were so overt in their scheming he seemed innocent by comparison. Yes, perhaps it was the better way to go. Calm and steady, step in to bash those two, from time to time, and let everyone think he was harmless.

He smiled to himself and the idea of his plan. He would leave O'Brien and Barrow to their own devices, for now. Anna would be his focus and the housekeeper. He would have to do something about the housekeeper. And he didn't imagine putting Barrow and O'Brien in their places would suffice. No, he would have to take more drastic measures to get her on his side.

Pushing all thoughts except Anna from his mind, he thought back to his evening in London. A visceral thrill ran through him as he imagined Anna's face over the face of the woman he'd chosen. He closed his eyes and let the rocking of the train lull him into a peaceful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Thanks for all of the kind reviews. It's nice to know I'm not the only person who senses a hint of malevolence from Mr. Bates.**

Mr. Bates lay on his bed, hands behind his head thinking about the last few weeks at the Abbey. It had been a good few weeks. He'd ingratiated himself to most of the staff, protected the younger members from the bullying of O'Brien and Barrow and in doing so made Anna like him all the more.

Anna needed to be handled with kid gloves. Small kindnesses seemed to impress her the most. Like the night she'd been ill and he'd brought her a tray. He'd been surprised when she opened the door between the men's and women's quarters. Even more surprised she'd only been in her gown and a shawl.

Her hair had been in a loose braid. She'd seemed so young and innocent. It had taken every ounce of will power he had not to pull her by the braid into his room. The only thing that had stopped him was the knowledge someone would have caught him. He would have ended up back in prison.

Pushing the thoughts aside he'd smiled. No, the reward would be much sweeter if he lulled her in. One day he would have her alone, somewhere no one would hear anything. Somewhere he could take his time.

Today he'd had a moment alone with her. The downstairs was gone into town for some fair. She'd been at the table mending some clothes. He'd seen her pupils dilate when he'd said "Alone at last." From his angle above her he'd seen her pulse increase at her neck. There had been a moment of fear followed by exhilaration in her eyes.

She'd proven with a touch of sass in their conversation that she wasn't all meek and mild. No worries with that, he could rid her of that particularly irksome trait.

They'd been interrupted too soon, someone at the front door. With all of the footmen gone, it had been his job to answer the door. Anna insisted on following behind him so it took longer than it would have without her. He'd had to use the cane the entire time.

His annoyance at the inconvenience of the cane disappeared instantly at the opportunity which presented itself at the door. A man from Carson's past had come to see Robert. A secret had been revealed. He'd shown how he tried to protect the butler for which the butler had been grateful.

Anna had asked if they should leave, the last thing he wanted to do. He'd had to hide his glee when Robert said no. A secret thrill had run through him when he discovered Anna had covered up Carson's theft. It was the first time he'd thought she might prove more than a victim for him. With the right encouragement could she replace Vera?

Later, after they'd seen the man out, Anna had been concerned about how Mr. Carson would feel about them knowing. She wanted to bolster his confidence. He on the other hand would use this knowledge to his advantage. Mr. Carson would be less apt to challenge him knowing he knew about the man's past.

A cold look crossed his face. That only left the housekeeper. She still hadn't fully accepted him. There was a caution about her. She watched him too much, seemed to show up any time he found a moment alone with Anna. Something would have to be done about her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**It's always nice to see readers from both Ships enjoying the story. Thanks for the support and for entertaining that there is a sinister side to Mr. Bates. Julian Fellowes has often hinted at it. He probably didn't mean quite this dark but if you are going to do something might as well go all out. Besides I think Brendan Coyle would be outstanding playing this, perhaps he could get a GG to match JoFro's.**

The device was on his bed. An inert object which would hopefully solve a problem for him. He laughed to himself. If only O'Brien knew she had helped him in his plan. She'd practically thrown the paper at him when he'd asked if she was finished. It had landed on the table, the advertisement for the device facing up.

He'd been busy counting to ten to avoid snapping at her when it caught his eye. He'd given her a cold smile as he picked up the paper. Waiting until he was alone to read it had been difficult but no one could know, no one could see.

The man in the shop had shown him how to use it. Trying to be both sincere and tough. Warning he had to be diligent with the tightening or the device wouldn't work. What he hadn't known is John didn't need it to correct his limp, he needed it to correct a nosy housekeeper. Elsie Hughes was too curious for her own good. As good as he knew he was, she watched him too closely. It would only take one slip of his mask and she would see it. She would poison Anna against him and likely get him thrown from the estate.

Removing his pants, he hung them carefully in the wardrobe. Sitting on the bed he eased the device onto his leg. The shop owner had shown him which setting to start with and then how to incrementally increase the tension. He went straight to the highest tension then stood.

The device pulled at his skin, chafing and scratching. He winced, stifling a curse. He had never enjoyed pain, at least not being on the receiving end of it. Vera had tried but he preferred inflicting pain, seeing the fear in another's eyes.

A deep breath and he began pacing his room. The pain was unbearable but he held in the scream. Step after step he felt the scratches become cuts. Ten minutes and he stopped. Removing the device he smiled at its handiwork. A few more nights of this should create the desired effect.

* * *

For a man like John Bates, the beauty of houses such as Downton Abbey was the routine. Everything worked according to a clock. The housekeeper made her rounds at certain times of the day. Those rounds took a certain amount of time. So it was easy to wait for her.

He'd heard the staccato clip of her heels as she walked through the downstairs. He timed his lean into the wall at the precise moment she rounded the corner.

Hiding his smile had been hard but when he'd seen the concern in her eyes it was worth it. He'd straightened, pushed away from the wall and told her through a pained grimace there was nothing wrong. He'd exaggerated his limp and walked away knowing she was intrigued. She wouldn't let this go.

Back in his room as he removed the device he laughed, perhaps he should have been the one on the stage. Surely no Cheerful Charlie had ever given a performance like he had.

* * *

He'd had to be extra careful over the next few days. Everywhere he turned the housekeeper seemed to be there, watching him. The difference was, now, there was a small almost sympathetic smile on her face. He'd let it go for a few days, but now it was time to let her in on his secret, to turn her from adversary into conspirator.

Again her routine worked against her. He lay in wait, let her find him. He'd known she would push, insist he tell her what was wrong. The look on her face had excited him. Horror was almost as tantalizing to him as fear. She hadn't known how dangerous he'd been in that moment. But he'd pushed the erotic thrill away and focused on the bigger prize, Anna. Elsie Hughes was merely a means to an end. The last obstacle in his way.

He'd let her talk him into disposing of the device. Listened to her lecture as they threw the device into the pond on the property grounds. Her demeanor had changed toward him afterwards, softened. And Anna had noticed.

He relaxed into the bed, put his hands behind his head and smiled to himself. Elsie Hughes had become an unwitting accomplice in his seduction of Anna Smith, the Scottish Dragon had been tamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

He was always amazed at the number of functions they were required to attend. When the family was away from the house they should be allowed to relax, tend to their duties. Take a walk if they had attended to everything. However, all too frequently they were required to join in.

Today's forced attendance had been a flower show in the village. They'd all been expected to walk into the village to look at flowers none of them cared about and watch the Dowager be given the prize again. It was tiresome. He'd hoped to use the time to look around the house, find a few more items to sell the next time he was in London.

One good thing had come out of the trip. Now he knew Anna was his. She'd confessed it all to him on the walk. It was one of those times he'd been happy he affected the limp. It allowed them to walk alone, far behind the others.

Their chatter had been meaningless gossip about the house. About those two who had tried, and failed, to cause so much trouble. She'd confronted him, told him to reveal his secrets. For a single moment he'd felt sick. Could she know about the thefts or about Vera or about the dead girls?

His mind had worked overtime trying to come up with the blandest answer he could. Something to buy a bit of time to figure out what she knew. Finally he went with the simplest answer, the answer he'd given all of the girls when they'd inevitably asked why he was married to Vera. He told her he couldn't tell her why, that it was complicated.

She'd guessed he was married, sometimes she was too sharp for her own good. His tried and true story had worked. She had made a confession of her own. She'd told him she loved him. He smiled at the memory. He really did like when they fell in love with him. It made their later fear all the sweeter.

He'd heard the almost exact confession from five other girls. Each time he'd said the same to them, "You are a lady to me. And I never knew a finer one." They'd all had the same look in their eyes. It was when he knew he could do anything he wanted to them. Even later, when they were living through the worst he could do to them, he could still get that same look from them. They all wanted to believe he loved them, would protect them. For him it only heightened the pleasure.

He'd almost cursed when the buggy came along. If he'd wanted to he could have dragged her into the trees, slaked his need. She would have let him, perhaps not do all he wanted, all he needed. But he could have pushed back on the growing need building within him.

Then she'd looked at him, a trace of fear in her eyes. She'd suggested they take him then the others could catch up more quickly. He was certain in that moment the buggy was a sign from whatever deity watched over people like him. He'd joked about not holding her back, told her she should go on without him. He'd seen the steely resolve in her eyes as she made the decision she wanted him.

He was a bit disappointed, she was just like the others. He'd hoped for a slight challenge. Had sensed there was more backbone to her. But she was no better than the others, at the end she fell for the words and the pretense. But all the same, she was his for the taking. He just had to sit back and let her make the move. He rolled over in his small bed, doused the light and smiled. She would make her move and when she did, he would pounce.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

It had been a trying few months. He'd deliberately kept her at bay, toyed with her, pulling her close then pushing her away. Each time she returned like a dog on a lead.

The scheming of O'Brien and Barrow had reached a fever pitch. Carson had called him into his pantry. And while not actually accusing him of anything the implication had been there. He'd seen the man was conflicted. He didn't want to believe the story but couldn't let it go either.

He'd finally confided in Anna. She'd encouraged him, begged him to tell what he'd seen. She didn't understand. Telling would cast shadows on him. Why hadn't he told when it happened? No, he would have to find another way.

What he hadn't planned on was another starting the resolution. Daisy, the slip of a kitchen maid, he'd attempted to be nice to, protected from Thomas, had felt guilty. She'd confessed her sin to Carson and they'd all had to explain themselves.

Carson, who wasn't a fool, still wanted to know how he'd known wine was missing. He'd seen the look of fear on Barrow's face along with the look of hopefulness on Anna's. She'd wanted him to tell but he knew better. Telling might get Barrow into trouble but it was doubtful he would be sacked. No, better to hold on to that ace in case he later needed it.

Holding his head high he'd refused to tell Carson. He'd seen the shocked looks on his and the housekeeper's faces. They'd started at one another before Carson finally nodded, dismissing them all. He'd let O'Brien and Barrow leave then had closed the door behind them, trapping Anna, Mrs. Hughes and Carson.

One thing he'd learned in his years of treachery was admit to one thing and to do it nobly. People never suspected further untruths after it. He'd told them a version of his truth. Just salacious enough to keep them from digging further.

He told them of his past as a drunkard, of his time in prison. Admitted he'd masqueraded as a man of honor and integrity. And through their shocked faces, he'd seen it. Seen the admiration as they switched their thinking to how brave he was for revealing his past when he had nothing to gain from it.

Mrs. Hughes had refused to believe he was giving them the whole truth. Her question hadn't been accusatory but supportive. She wanted to believe there were underlying circumstances, she needed to believe it.

He'd sweetened the pot, admitted it probably wasn't the whole story but it was enough to demand his resignation. Carson had stopped him, asked him if he wanted to leave. He spoke, honestly, for the first time since he'd closed the door. "No, I feel I have no choice."

Carson had not disappointed him. Claimed a right to have a say in the matter. Then he'd practically begged him to stay. He'd said he would discuss with Robert but they both knew he wouldn't.

They'd left the pantry and he'd left her alone in the corridor. He didn't even glance back to her, feeling her eyes on him the entire time. Quickly he'd made his way outside and waited for her. He'd known she would come to him. She was well trained.

He'd not had to wait long. She found him, a pleading tone in her voice as she'd asked if he would really leave. Again, he'd played it as he would do what was necessary. He serves at the pleasure of the king. Then it had been time to push her, make her commit.

He'd told her to go to bed, to dream of a better man. Her insistence that she couldn't because there wasn't a better man told him everything he needed to know. She was his for the taking. There would be no more need to toy with her, she wasn't going anywhere. Once the dog was trained a lead was no longer necessary.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Sorry for the delay, we had quite the busy weekend. I hope you didn't think I had abandoned the story. This chapter takes us to the end of season 1. My plan is a chapter for each episode. There will be a few extra to deal with Vera's &amp; Green's deaths. Then 2-3 to deal with the aftermath of Anna being released and Bates returning from Ireland. Then an epilogue where we find out what happens to everybody. At least that is my current plan. But sometimes plot bunnies go where they will and we chase after something even darker. **

A war was coming, one in which he thankfully wouldn't have to participate. It felt as though he had been waging war. The last months had been a constant minefield. Barrow and O'Brien scheming at every turn. He blamed it on Robert. In not making a decision, he'd given them reason to keep searching.

And, of course, O'Brien had found something. Somehow, she'd learned of his arrest and imprisonment. Of course, he had admitted to part of it but he hadn't mentioned from whom he'd stolen. That might have made a difference to Robert.

It didn't matter that he hadn't really stolen the silver. He'd been forced to confess. Had he told the police about Vera, they might have learned more. She wouldn't have hesitated to tell the authorities about his proclivities. It was easier to do the two years than risk hanging. She'd disappeared around the time he was arrested and it was suspicious enough to get him the two year sentence.

Two years hadn't been that hard. He'd made a few contacts, got off the sauce, learned how to better control his urges. He knew they would never go away but without a steady stream of victims, they didn't control him the way they once had.

When he'd come out of prison, he'd known he needed to leave London. If he stayed, Vera would find him again. She would make it impossible for him to control himself. And she had no control of her own. If he stayed near her, he would end up hanging. It was then he'd sought out Robert. He knew getting far away from London would keep him safe.

Once again, he'd used Anna to his favor. Her feelings for him would never let it rest. It was fortuitous the old cook had needed treatment in London. When he'd heard Robert discussing it with the doctor he'd suggested Anna be the one to go with the woman. Told him Anna was the most nurturing of the maids and would be the kindest to the woman.

He'd also known it would give Anna ample free time. It had only taken a few carefully dropped hints to be certain she would follow the breadcrumbs. And she had. She'd ended up at the barracks. Had drawn the conclusions he'd wanted her to draw. She'd even visited his mother.

His mother who knew of his dark side, or at least parts of it. But like all mothers she blamed others, the war, Vera. He'd known she would like the gentle Anna and tell her exactly what would make Anna believe the carefully woven story. Anna was the type of woman she'd always wanted for him. She'd always believed the right woman would tame him, calm his violent side. Anna was just such a woman in his mother's eyes.

Anna had come back to Downton with the cook and immediately revealed what she'd found to Robert. He'd wanted to believe the story. The fact it came from Anna and Anna had sworn she'd done it without him knowing made it even more believable. It was all he needed to pass his judgment.

The look on O'Brien's face had almost been worth it all. If he didn't dislike her so intensely, he might have thanked the woman. If she hadn't started her search, he wouldn't have been able to put the theft to rest. Now, he was an honorable man in their eyes. He'd chosen to do time rather than expose his wife to the horrors of prison. He imagined the look on O'Brien's face if he told her what she'd managed to do. That would be a thing of joy.

Yes, a war might be coming, but far from London, he was protected. He'd waged his war on the people at Downton and won. His place was secure and, even better, Barrow was leaving. O'Brien wouldn't be able to scheme nearly as much without her faithful lapdog. He wouldn't need to watch his step as much, he could amp up his efforts to win Anna.

He thought briefly of Vera. She'd need to be disposed of. He wondered if it was worth hunting her down. Perhaps he could have his mother send him a letter telling him of her death. It would be all he needed. Vera was probably long gone, scared to let him find her for fear of retribution for his prison sentence. Yes, that was probably the better route. Fake her death. Then he would ask Anna to marry him

He wondered if Robert would give them a cottage. Having her alone was what he needed, she still had too much freedom. Even today that hopeless fool Molesley had been asking about her. It could only have happened if she encouraged him. Yes, once he had her alone, she would understand how little freedom she really had.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

He was packing his suitcase, leaving Downton. Not because he wanted to, not because it had served its usefulness. No, he was leaving because he was being forced to by her. He'd known long ago Vera would be his demise now she'd proven it.

He should be celebrating. Over the past six months he'd gotten almost everything he'd ever wanted. His mother had finally died, leaving him the house and a not insubstantial amount of money. When he'd returned from the funeral, he'd told Anna of his windfall.

Of course, he'd told her he would use the windfall to seek a divorce from Vera. He had no intentions of doing so. Vera didn't know where he was and he'd be damned if he would give her one penny. Anna would never know and after their conversation he knew she didn't care.

She had irked him, questioning why she'd spoken to Lord Grantham before asking her. His blood had boiled at her nerve to question him. It was only the promise of physical contact which had quelled his anger. The chaste kiss was all he'd gotten. He couldn't risk scaring her, letting her see him too quickly. She was in love with him but she wasn't his. Once they were married she wouldn't be able to run.

Yes, things were going well. His plan had been to wait an acceptable period of time for the "divorce" to go through then they would wed. No one in Yorkshire knew him as anything other than single. No one could speak against the marriage.

Then it had all blown to hell. Vera had shown up, alerted by one of his mother's nosy neighbors. She'd known about the house for some time. She had even used his name to get a job with one of Robert's relatives. She found out about the money and Anna from the neighbor. In the space of a few minutes she'd laid waste to his plans.

She'd threatened to go to the papers with a story about Lady Mary. He didn't doubt the story was true and he could care less if the bitch was ruined. But scrutiny on the house would bring scrutiny to him, to them. She couldn't see that.

The only interesting thing she told him was Anna's part in the scandal. He'd grabbed her wrist when she'd told him. His only thought to hit her, to hurt her. A frisson of desire had crossed her face, she wanted him to, she'd teased him, begged him to do it. She'd claimed it was so she could run into town and have the bruises photographed but he'd known the truth. She wanted it as much as he had. She'd admitted she was no good on her own.

His hand clenched around the handle of his suitcase. He imagined it was her wrist, squeezed it tighter. His eyes closed as he saw her face, the fear and excitement. His body responded, just as it had in the housekeeper's office earlier. She'd always had this effect on him. No one else had ever aroused him the way she could.

Dropping the case he tore at his trousers, releasing his arousal. He grasped his length, imagining her pale skin, violent, angry bruises marring it. His release came quickly, it had been so long. He stifled a scream, wanting to roar with pleasure. His only thought as he spilled himself was of Vera. She wanted to ruin his plans, then let her try. As he cleaned himself he thought of all the ways he could pay her back.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

He'd stood behind the tree every day for a week now. He knew her half day but he wanted to be careful, things change, especially in the time he'd been gone. He needed her to spot him but he didn't want her to catch him.

He'd practiced on the other days, when she hadn't been on the bus. Without the cane he could make it to the gate long before the bus was gone. He'd be able to watch her safely from beyond the gate. The bus rounded the corner and he stepped from behind the tree.

His pulse quickened as he heard her footsteps. It was Wednesday, of course she was here. He stared at her, willing her to look up. He felt it the minute she saw him. Careful to use the cane until he was behind the tree, he started running the moment the bus passed. He cleared the gate, turning around it and watched her.

Just as he'd expected she'd chased but when she didn't find him behind the tree she stopped. It never occurred to the foolish girl to ask anyone if they'd seen a man. No, it was easier for her to doubt her own eyes. The look of heartbreak in her eyes sent a shiver of excitement through him. Twirling his cane he walked back to the pub where he was working, he did so love when they fell in love with him.

* * *

She'd found him and it hadn't taken her as long as expected. In the middle of the day, not her normal half day, she'd shown up in the pub and ordered a cider. There had been a coldness in her eyes which thrilled him. Perhaps there was more to this waif than he'd originally expected.

He'd spun his tale of woe about Vera. Claiming he'd discovered she'd committed adultery. He didn't mention he'd known it all along. Didn't mention he was the one who'd turned her out on more than one occasion.

Once again she'd offered to be his mistress, to chuck it all and run off with him. He couldn't have that, it would be too much of a story. Stories led to attention, attention led to prison. He'd used her feelings against her. He knew she wanted nothing more than to be Mrs. John Bates.

The look of unfettered adoration on her face when he'd said he loved her wiped away any thoughts he might have of thinking she might be something more. No, she was a victim and always would be, he'd spotted it the first time he saw her. But she would serve a purpose. She would be exactly what he needed to shed any shadow Vera might try to cast on him.

If he'd pressed he probably could have convinced her to come up to his room in the pub. It wouldn't have been hard. It had been a long time since he'd had a virgin. But he was a patient man, he could wait to the wedding night. And there would be a wedding night.

He'd used the time to press her about what was going on at the Abbey. She'd admitted she'd told Carson about what Vera was doing to him. He'd almost laughed remembering it. Laughed now, here in his room, knowing how quickly the butler would have run to Robert to tell him. They would both find it so noble, him falling on his sword to protect the family.

It couldn't have worked out better if he'd planned it. Sometimes adjusting to what happened around you was even better than a good plan. Something he'd learned in prison.

Staring up at the ceiling he smiled to himself. He would get rid of Vera and it wouldn't be through a divorce. He'd be damned if he would give her a single penny. No, as long as she walked this earth she was a liability. Eventually, she would talk to the wrong person. He just needed to bide his time a little bit longer, let more people see her character. Then he could get rid of her and no one would ever think he did it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

He danced around his room, the unneeded cane left in a corner. Word had spread quickly and Robert had finally visited him. He'd known he would, of course. The man was too kind, by half, something he was all too willing to take advantage of.

Robert had even apologized, foolish man. It was ever so easy to manipulate him. He'd known holding his temper in their last encounter would pay dividends. Now he was back to the Abbey, and, by all accounts, a hero. They all thought he'd left to protect the family.

Looking back at the cane he cringed, he would need to get adjusted to walking with it again. And he would miss the bed in his room here. Of course, he didn't plan on sleeping alone for long. Six months, at the most, and he would be rid of Vera. Then he would marry Anna and move to the cottage Robert had promised.

Laying down on the bed he almost wished he'd had a few extra days. A quick trip into London to slake his thirst would be nice. It would be a long time before he'd have another opportunity. With the war, he doubted Robert would be going in as frequently. Oh well, it couldn't be helped, returning to the lap of luxury would have to make do, for now.

* * *

Stepping through the doors to the downstairs, he'd leaned more heavily on his cane. It had taken him longer than he liked to walk to the Abbey but this close, he couldn't be too careful.

Practically the moment he entered, Mrs. Hughes saw him. It was good to see she still thought him worthy. Clearly their moment on the pier had served him well. Plus he was certain her worry for Anna colored her opinions. The first thing he would need to do once they were married was to separate those two, drive a wedge. It wouldn't do to have her nosing about too much.

The rest of the staff, with the exception of O'Brien, were happy to see him. The other notable exception was Barrow who'd made it perfectly clear he didn't work as a servant any longer. The two of them together were dangerous at best. With Barrow no longer working for the house, he would be harder to control.

The bright spot had been confirming his status with Anna. Telling her he'd written to Vera, which he had, he had to create a paper trail. His only concern had been being seen with her. It was one thing for everyone to suspect there was something between them. It was another to have proof. If he were truly divorcing Vera he wouldn't care. A little longer wouldn't hurt and she would want him all the more for the wait.

Barrow had made a key mistake, telling him who he reported to. With the house serving as a convalescent hospital it would be too easy in the coming days to say a word or two to the doctor. He knew if Dr. Clarkson spoke to anyone else in the house they would back him, not Barrow. He just had to wait for his moment.

* * *

He'd watched from the corner as the doctor had a word with Barrow. It was wonderful to watch the man taken down a peg or two. Of course, O'Brien would know it was him but with Barrow now knocked down a peg or two elsewhere he wouldn't be able to do much for fear of getting a less desirable posting. Barrow would go back to his box for a while. And O'Brien alone was easily handled.

Leaning on his cane he wandered away. The chaos of the hospital had made filching items much easier. His only problem now was finding places to store his stolen items.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**To the lovely guest reviewer (you know who you are), thanks for letting me know I had missed inserting the line. FF used to let you do it when you uploaded the chapter. Now you have to save, then go back. It was awfully nice of you to let me know. The kindness of strangers is simply overwhelming.**

There were more people missing. People connected with the house. Everyone was in an uproar. It wasn't that he had anything against William or Mr. Crawley, he simply didn't care. William missing had worked to his advantage, giving him time alone with Anna. Time he'd used to tighten his hold on her.

He'd gone with her to the church, told her she deserved a church wedding. She'd fallen for it. Told him she didn't need it, simply needed him. His stomach churned having to say such things. But they kept her hooked. She had pushed for a moment though. Wanted to know how soon they could be married.

His first thought was as soon as he could slip away to London and kill Vera. Instead he'd told her what she needed to hear. Legal terms he'd learned in prison. A careful man could learn a thing or two while locked away.

They'd knelt at the altar to pray. He was certain her prayers were full of William and perhaps his divorce. His thoughts were full of how he could slip away. Beyond needing to dispose of Vera he had items to sell, a pleasant thought to occupy his mind.

* * *

The peace had been short-lived. Vera was waiting for them when they returned. He'd never been so thankful for sending the letters promising her money for the divorce.

Vera hadn't known it but she'd played directly into his hands. She'd been nasty to everyone she encountered. She'd even admitted to lying about giving him a divorce. She couldn't have played it better had he written what she should say. Honestly, if he thought she'd keep her mouth shut he might give her something to simply go away. He knew otherwise though.

He'd seen something in Anna's face when Vera had threatened to sell her story. There was something there, something which scared her, perhaps it was something to use.

* * *

Lady Mary had stopped him in the hallway. She'd convinced her fiancé to buy Vera off. Anna must have told her about Vera's visit. He would get the story out of her one way or another.

She wanted to warn him Vera hadn't taken the subterfuge well. It had been all he could do not to roll his eyes. He could have told her that would happen. But no one had asked him, they all thought they knew best, stupid people. She'd only stepped in to protect her reputation. It hadn't been for him or Anna. It would serve her right if the story did get out.

Before walking away, she'd warned him of Vera's threats. His anger bled through, for a single moment. When he met her eyes, he'd known she'd seen it. She'd regarded him with a caution that hadn't been there a moment before. She would need to be more carefully watched. She had far too much influence over Anna, a wrong step there could put every one of his plans at risk.

**A/N: The entire story is mapped out (not fully written). I know exactly where every single character is going and what will happen to them. Actually, the last chapter is already written it's just all those pesky middle parts.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

It was delightful with the story out, Vera really had done him a favor. Everyone knew he was "divorcing". He was free to talk openly to her. Everyone knew they would marry and move to a cottage. He'd had a moment of concern when O'Brien commented about them moving away from the Abbey and how it would mess things up. He'd quipped back to her, trying to turn the joke around on her. When their eyes had met there had been something in them, did she suspect more? Yet another thing to worry about.

* * *

The call had come, just as he'd planned. A friend, well paid, had called pretending to be his solicitor. He'd given him the bad news that Vera was contesting the divorce. The warning from Lady Mary had given him the idea. Why not use Vera's venom against her?

It was simple, Vera was contesting the divorce because he'd paid her. Of course, he hadn't given her a penny, had no intention of giving her any money. Now he would tell people he had planned to give her the money after the divorce was final. All of the money would be his and he wouldn't have to hide a thing.

It had been easy to use the call to convince Robert to let him go to London. A few days away at most. Sell the items he needed to sell and dispose of Vera. He'd had a moment while with Robert where his true feelings came out. He'd wished Vera was the late Mrs. Bates. He needed to do something soon, his true nature was closer to the surface these days. He had to do something or he wouldn't be able to keep up the charade for much longer.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Sorry for the delay, hope to be back to updating every other day or so. **

He stood outside her house, waiting. He wanted to be seen by as many of the neighbors as possible. It was crucial to his plans that people see him. The more who saw him, the better it would be in the long run.

Certain he'd attracted enough attention, he'd knocked. The look on her face told the entire story. She thought she knew why he was here which was why it had been such fun to tell the lie. He'd set his bag on the grown and let his head drop, "You win. I'm back. I've left Downton and come back to you."

She'd relaxed smugly, confident in his defeat, welcoming him into the home. He'd hid his smile as she looked smugly out at her neighbors. It had been too easy. Everyone had seen her welcome him in. She wouldn't have welcomed him in if they were fighting. As he crossed the threshold Robert's words played through his mind, discretion. Sometimes the best way of being discreet was to let everyone think they knew what you were doing.

* * *

He'd stayed two days, they'd reconciled. She was so pleased at his return she'd let him do everything he'd wanted. His appetites were slaked. On the last night he told her he needed to return to Downton. She'd been angry, accused him of lying. She'd slapped him, scratching her nails against the side of his face, drawing blood. He'd pressed her against the wall, taken her roughly, smiling as she'd begged him to stop; a glimmer of fear on her face.

After, as she kept her distance from him, he told her his final lie. The apology was bitter on his lips but it was necessary, it was something he'd never done before. He cried as he told her he'd acted out of anger. He'd thought after their time together she finally understood he loved only her. Told her that her doubting him after what they'd share broke something inside. He admitted to being a coward, scared she wouldn't take him back so he hadn't given up his job. If he went back Robert would give him severance, money they could use to do whatever she wanted.

The money had been the key. Her eyes had sparked at the mention of it. She'd crossed the room in an instant, reaching up to touch the scratch. She'd pulled him down to her, whispering words of forgiveness and begging for his. He'd whispered what she needed to hear. She'd wanted to believe him so she had. He'd told her he would try to return the next day, it would depend on Robert's temper.

She'd wished him well then run out to gossip with one of the neighbors. He'd watched her through the window, making sure she'd kept her back to him. Quickly, he'd pulled the rat poison from the pantry She'd used it earlier in the day so it was already open, nothing that would draw her attention. He mixed it with the flour smiling to himself. She was happy, she always baked when she was happy. Now all he had to do was wait. By the time she ate whatever she baked, he would be safely back at Downton with a room full of witnesses.

He'd put the poison away then carefully scrubbed his hands. Finally he grabbed his case and left the house. Again he was careful to make sure he was seen, especially by the nosy neighbor Vera was gossiping with. To everyone watching he didn't seem to have a care in the world. In a way he didn't. In only a matter of days, all of his problems would be dead.


End file.
